


Blanket Fort

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Forts, Gen, M/M, and use it wherever i can, i love mando'a so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: Cuddling in a blanket fort</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> This was a beautiful prompt from this [list](http://kristsune.tumblr.com/post/142875935739/nonsexual-acts-of-intimacy-select-from-the).  
> Lyrics (and translation) for the song can be found [here](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Vode_An).  
> And an audio version found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9FXrbNlX0KU).  
>  _mesh'la_ = beautiful  
>  Kind of in the [ Clone Colony au](http://archiveofourown.org/series/495043) because it is a convenient place for them to have a house and live together, and it is my favorite au.

Ruckus stood back and observed his masterpiece. Most people assumed just because he loved to blow things up, that he didn’t know how to build anything. He shook his head. What people didn’t realize is that to know how to blow something up, you first have to know how it’s put together.

The blanket fort took up about three quarters of the living room. He had to get pretty inventive with the center. He used literally every soft item they had in the entire house. He or Mischief wouldn’t be able to stand in it, but Rabble might be able to.

“Hey guys, come in here!” Ruckus yelled to his brothers who were in the other room. It had been cold and raining all day. Ruckus decided they all needed some comfort. 

Rabble’s eyes lit up when he lead Mischief into the room, “Ruck! This is karking awesome!” 

Mischief had a fond smile on his face. “Looks cozy _vod’ika_.”

Ruckus pulled the entrance back with a flourish, “After you, brothers.”

Mischief took up his customary place in the center and Rabble and Ruckus curled on either side of him. 

Mischief kissed the top of each of their heads as he wrapped his arms around them. Ruckus loved these moments. Where they could just be them. Nothing intruding from the outside world. All the soft blankets and pillows muffled the rain to a soft steady white noise. 

Ruckus looked over Mischief’s chest to see Rabble with a huge contented smile on his face, his eyes already closed breathing already evened out. Rabble could consistently fall asleep curled up next to Mischief. Ruckus was thinking of doing the same thing when Mischief started to sing quietly:

_Kandosii sa ka'rta, Vode an._  
Coruscanta a'den mhi, Vode an.  
Bal kote, darasuum kote,  
Jorso'ran kando a tome.  
Sa kyr'am nau tracyn kad, Vode an. 

Ruckus opened his eyes to see silent tears running Mischief’s face. Mischief only sang the first verse anymore, it always made him too sad to sing the rest. But that first verse, always so hauntingly beautiful with Mischief’s lone voice, seemed so cathartic for his _vod_. Mischief didn’t sing often, but after something like this, he always felt better. 

“ _Mesh’la_ ,” Ruckus said into the quiet as he shifted to kiss Mischief’s cheek and the top of Rabble’s head. Mischief smiled and hugged both of them closer. Already feeling better for the release. 

Ruckus was definitely glad he decided to build today.


End file.
